mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Commercials
This is a list of various commercials and other promotional videos for My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, its merchandise, and other related material. Toys :Princess Celestia Toy This commercial advertises a toy of Princess Celestia that talks when you press her Cutie Mark. It also comes with four decorative flowers and a brush for her mane and tail. The toy version of Celestia differs from the show's depiction of the character with regards to her body color (pink as opposed to white). The reasoning behind this was explained during a Q&A session at the 2011 My Little Pony Convention, where a Hasbro representative explained that the pink toys sell better. :Barn and Balloon thumb|300px|left This one sells hair models of Applejack and Twilight with a plastic Spike, as it shows a toy balloon seen at the start of the Opening theme but with a telescope and basket at the top. As you press a button it will glow and music will start. *'Playful Ponies' - A commercial for the first wave of the Playful Ponies toy line. There are two versions of this commercial: a 31-second version and a 22-second version. It features a modified version of the show's theme song. :::Lyrics ::My Little Pony ::Ahh ahh ahh ::(My Little Pony) ::So many pony friends to meet ::There's Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie ::And flying through the sky ::Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy ::Rarity and Applejack too ::Making friends is what ponies do ::My Little Pony ::Wants to be friends with you *'Canterlot' - a commercial in which Princess Celestia appears from a scroll and introduces two live-action girls to Target's version of Canterlot. *'So Soft Pinkie Pie' - a commercial showing Pinkie Pie as a baby. There are two versions of this commercial: a 22-second version and a 15-second version. *'Pinkie Pie's RC Car' - a commercial in which Pinkie Pie drives a car. *'Rarity's Carousel Boutique' - a commercial showing Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie on a simplified version of Carousel Boutique. *'Friendship Express Train Set' - There are two versions of this commercial: a 20-second version and a 16-second version (shown on this page). It features a modified version of the show's theme song. :::Lyrics ::My Little Pony ::Whoo-whoo ::Pony train has come to town ::Now we're riding all around ::(Whoo-whoo) ::Ride in front, ride in back ::Round and round and off the track ::(Whoo-whoo) McDonald's Toy Commercials :2011 (US) thumb|300px|right A commercial was released for the advertisement of pony toys at McDonald's. In the video, one girl gets the tail of Pinkie Pie growing out of her head and the other gets Twilight Sparkle's. The Dad then walks in and gets Princess Celestia's. *'2012 (EU)' - There are two versions of this commercial: a 28-second Spanish version and a 22-second Romanian version. *'2012 (US)' Show *'Meet the Ponies' - 8 character profiles, entitled Meet Princess Celestia, Meet Twilight Sparkle, Meet Spike the Dragon, Meet Pinkie Pie, Meet Applejack, Meet Rainbow Dash, Meet Fluttershy, and Meet Rarity. The profiles of Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity were released in September 2010, and the profile of Spike was released on September 22, 2011. Meet Applejack, Meet Fluttershy, Meet Pinkie Pie, Meet Princess Celestia, Meet Rarity, and Meet Twilight Sparkle are included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express, and a compilation of all eight profiles edited together with music from Winter Wrap Up (song) is included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season. *'Naughty or Nice 2010 Promos' - 3 promos featuring Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Nightmare Moon. *'My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' - a commercial featuring clips from Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. There are two versions of this commercial: a 30-second version (shown on this page), included on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Friendship Express, and a 21-second version. *'Now on iTunes' - a commercial featuring clips from Friendship is Magic, part 1 and Friendship is Magic, part 2. A letterboxed version of this commercial is included on the DVDs My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Ticket Master, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Celebration at Canterlot, and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Applebuck Season. *'The Cutie Cliffhanger ... the Quest for the Cutie Mark' - a preview for The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *'My Little Pony Tales' - a commercial featuring Rainbow Dash. :Equestria Girls thumb|right|300px Equestria Girls is a short promotional music video for the show. It is a parody of the song "California Gurls" sic by Katy Perry. There are two versions of the commercial, a standard 30 second one that aired on television and a special 90 second extended version made exclusively for Equestria Daily. The extended version is notable for officially acknowledging bronies and giving an official title to a background pony, DJ Pon-3. :There's a Pony For That thumb|right|300px There's a Pony For That is a parody of Apple's popular "There's an app for that" commercials for the iPhone. It shows a hoof (presumably Twilight's) using a device much like an iPhone, but with the Hubble (Hub logo) on it. The hoof scrolls through and selects a number of "apps" that contain various references to the show, including characters, locations and brief video segments. :Music Video Promos 10 promos (7 of them shown in this video), featuring My Little Pony theme song, a clip from A Bird in the Hoof. So Many Wonders, Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram, Winter Wrap Up (song), Rarity's Dressmaking Song, Hush Now Lullaby, Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, Laughter Song and You Got to Share, You Got to Care aired on The Hub. *'The Hub's First Birthday Party Promos' - 3 promos (all shown in this video), featuring Rainbow Dash, a clip from Swarm of the Century and Applejack aired on The Hub. *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Promos' - 2 promos featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. Discord's promo has an alternate version which uses the same picture of him from the later Naughty or Nice 2011 commercials. *'Chinese New Year 2012 Spike-A-Thon Promo' *'We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Voting Promo' *'We Heart Ponies Mare-a-thon Promo' *'The Friendship Express DVD Trailer' *'Hurricane Fluttershy Promo' - a teaser for Hurricane Fluttershy. *'The Royal Wedding Promo' - a teaser for A Canterlot Wedding, Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding, Part 2. *'Ponyville Confidential Promo' - a teaser for Ponyville Confidential. *'MMMystery on the Friendship Express Promo' - a teaser for MMMystery on the Friendship Express. *'Royal Wedding Invitation Promo' Boomerang (UK) Show Commercials thumb|300px|right|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - UK TV Trailer Boomerang used this commercial for the advertisement of MLP FiM which was new to the channel. Sponsor trailers were also previously shown, before each segment and at the beginning and end of each advert break, with the voice-over "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, sponsored by Tesco". Midway through October these trailers ceased appearing. There is a trailer for Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and Applejack. Boomerang also has short clips of MLP FiM, one is 'Next on Boomerang' and the other is 'Later on Boomerang'. Another advert for the show has appeared. thumb|300px|left|New advert Miscellaneous These are commercials with ponies in them, but also hold other shows in them. Most of these are normal Hub commercials. *'The Hub'- a commercial starring the Hubble (Hub logo). There are multiple versions of this commercial, one of which is included on the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Adventures in Ponyville. Clips from this commercial are shown in this video. *'Naughty or Nice 2010'- a commercial featuring Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and Nightmare Moon. *'The Hub Sizzle' *'Are You Ready For The Summer? '- a commercial featuring Pinkie Pie, Dan from Dan Vs. and Megatron from Transformers Prime. *'Saturday Mash-Up Promo'- a commercial featuring a clip from Friendship is Magic, part 1. A clip from this commercial is shown in this video. *'Club Hub'- a commercial featuring Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. *'The Hub's Friendship Day Pal-A-Palooza!'- a commercial featuring Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle. :Fall Lineup thumb|300px|right Features two clips from Season 2: one from The Return of Harmony Part 2 at 0:04, and one from The Return of Harmony Part 1 at 0:06. It references Rainbow Dash's catchphrase from Suited For Success, "20% cooler". An updated version of this commercial was released in January 2012. :Saturday Crack Up Promos thumb|300px|right|Saturday Crack Up Promo #1 thumb|300px|right|Saturday Crack Up Promo #2 Promo #1 features five clips: four from The Return of Harmony Part 1 and one from The Return of Harmony Part 2. Promo #2 features six clips: one from Winter Wrap Up, two from The Best Night Ever, two from The Return of Harmony Part 1, and one from The Return of Harmony Part 2. *'Hub High School Detention Hall' - a commercial featuring several live-action actors, Megatron from Transformers Prime and Rainbow Dash *'Dan Vs. Pinkie Pie' - a commercial featuring Dan from Dan Vs. and Pinkie Pie. *'Sparkle Phone Call' - a commercial featuring Strawberry Shortcake from Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures and Bulkhead & Optimus Prime from Transformers Prime. Pinkie Pie sings Equestria Girls as Bulkhead's cell phone ringtone. *'Dan Vs. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic' - a commercial featuring Dan & Mr. Mumbles from Dan Vs. and Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie sings The Ticket Song in the Everfree Forest, and Twilight Sparkle can also be heard. *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Voting' - a set of three commercials featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. The third commercial has an older version which misspells Discord's name as "Dischord" and uses the same picture of him from the earlier Naughty or Nice 2011 commercials. *'The Hub Carolers: Deck the Halls' *'Naughty or Nice 2011 Results' - two commercials featuring Discord and Pinkie Pie. *'The Hub Carolers: Jingle Bells' *'February Movies' *'March Movies' *'Saturday Girls Block' *'Super Stuffed Easter Marathon!' *'April Movies' Gallery Mlppromote.png|Promotion animation in the toy videos Category:Toys Category:Songs Category:Franchise Category:Commercials